snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilly Deluise
The basic stuff: Full name: Lily Violet Deluise Age: 12 Year: 1st DoB: 25th September PoB: London, England House: Gryffindor Blood heritage: Muggle-born Appearance Lilly has blonde hair, just past shoulder legnth, and bright blue eyes. She is quite skinny, and always smiling. Usually, anyway. She likes wearing bright, cartoon t-shirts and jeans. Personality Good stuff: '''Lilly knows how to stand up for what she believes in and is an is a good friend to have. She's kind and brave- obviously a Gryffindor. '''Bad stuff: Lilly has a VERY '''short temper that shows easily. Her twin sister, Violet can help the girl control it, sometimes. If you're her enemy, you better watch out. She can be cold and Slytherin-y when she wants to be. '''Likes in a friend: '''Awsomeness, bravery, a smile, steadiness. '''Dislikes in a friend: A frown, bossiness, evilness. 'Likes in general: '''Sunshine, converse boots, friends, playing the gutair, swimming, dancing, FIRE! Family *sighs* Lilly's father, Darren, used to be a dentist, but is currently jobless, and upset about the loss of Lilly's mother, Alice. He is not fit to look after Lilly and her sisters, yet, but hopefully, will find a new job and be able to care for his daughters again. Her mother, Alice, has recently died, and Lilly is still upset. The kind woman used to be an English teacher, before undergoing Chemotherapy. Violet, Lilly's twin sister is completely identical, although their personality completely different. Violet is talented at drawing, and Lilly plays the gutair. Violet is definetly the quieter of the two, and as much as Lilly hates to admit it, smarter. Rose Deluise is Lilly's second-year, older sister. She has an amazing voice, and sings to Lilly's music, as well as helping with lyrics for the songs her sister writes. Before Hogwarts Lilly felt the only reason she had friends at their muggle school, was because Violet was her twin sister. And they weren't even ''friends. They were Violet's friends, sure, but Lilly's whole life before Hogwarts, the girl felt like she was on the edge. Although she had one real friend, Max Smith, the muggle across the road, but he didn't go to the same school as the twins and Lilly didn't see him much. Both twins were able to keep their magical ability under control, though, and that didn't cause any problems. When Rose went to Hogwarts, secretly, Lilly missed her older sister, as much as she didn't show it. HOGWARTS! First year Lilly and Violet were suprised when they recived their letter (like Rose had the previous year) in 2082. The girls went shopping in Diagon Alley and brought their wands in the famous shop, Ollivanders. They brought their supplies, observing the amazing things that were going on round the cobbled street. Lilly was instantly sorted into Gryffindor house, but Violet into Hufflepuff. The girl was devastated and felt alone. In the common room, she met Ryan Pictor, one of her best friends, now. Halfway through the term, the sisters recieved bad news- their mother had died and their father was jobless and not fit to look after them. Violet didn't take it well and locked herself in her dorm. They were probably going to be put in a muggle orphanage, but Rose was determined not to. Luckily, Ronnie's, Rose's friend, brother was willing to look after them in the holidays. Rupert was about to get married and Rose would be a bridesmaid, the twins flower girls. Second year While staying at Rupert's in the holidays, the Deluise sisters recieved terrible news. Ronnie, Rose's best friend who had always been kind to the twins, was moving to France with her parents and attending Hogwarts. Although Lilly had never been really close with Ronnie, like her older sister, she was really upset when they found out. Lilly went into Diagon Alley with her sisters to buy supplies. This time, the second-year was more confident and did her shopping alone. Without the stress of the long queue in Ollivanders, the shopping didn't take too long. She brought her books, robes, ingredients, etc. Lilly was really excited to go back to school and boarded the train immedietely. She met some first-years, Aki and Logan, who she felt quite superiour to. Then, Lilly was dared to shout "I hexed a first-year!" loudly. A first-year, Vlimia Maze, figured it was a dare and began shouting at Lilly, saying she wasn't setting a good example. Lilly's temper, for the first time, really began to show. Category:Class of 2082 Friends Ryan Pictor: Ryan has black hair, and is an excellent Quidditch player. He was born in France. Even though he is Half -Blood, before he came to Hogwarts he din't have much to do with the Wizarding world, because his parents believed wizards did bad things to muggles. At his first year at Hogwarts, Ryan's Parents split up, neither wanting to look after him alone, so he lives with his Aunt and Uncle and 3 cousins. He didn't say much about his background to anyone, except maybe his girlfriend, Chelsea. Lilly met him in the Gryffindor common room on their first night of their first-year. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Alumni